After School Special
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Draco corners Harry in an empty classroom and demands retribution for all the teasing… if you know what I mean. Graphic Limey fic. DMxHP.


**A/N:** I have a problem with Harry as the seme. Don't ask why. It's just my personal inclination for DMxHP. Anyway, this fic is a present I made for my Anna-chan. We've decided to upload it on fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING: **Some BOY on BOY smut! Its graphic compared to what I normally write. Please no heavy criticism (aka, flames). It makes me cranky.

**SUMMARY:** Draco corners Harry in an empty classroom and demands retribution for all the teasing… if you know what I mean.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't have it and I prefer to keep it that way.

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue"

Emphasis

Self-Explanatory

* * *

After School Special

Harry knew he should have waited until later to grab his book he left in the dungeons of his potions class. He should have at least obliged his friends and let them come with. "Only a couple minutes, mate. Don't worry. I'll be right back!" he assured them with a goofy smile. Now look, none other than Draco Malfoy had him cornered between desks.

"What do you want from me?!" Harry was screaming, hoping to catch the ears of a Professor walking by. Of course, that was a dismal hope. Not many came down to the dungeons unless they needed to speak with Snape.

Malfoy had tossed Harry's wand somewhere when he happened upon Harry rummaging around under the desks. The dark haired teen knew he was truly defenseless against his enemy now. He gulped, hoping his luck hadn't run out today as Draco was stalking ever closer, those light blue orbs flashing.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy or I'll…" Harry's voice quickly dried up as his lower back came into contact with a desk. Automatically his head turned back so he could see, and when he focused back to Draco, the blond was already chest-to-chest with him. Harry leaned back, much as the desk would allow, noting inwardly that Malfoy was probably stronger than him by the way he filled out more of his robes than Harry. He definitely was not getting out of this situation with brute force alone.

"You've been teasing me, Potter," Draco growled. Behind his glasses, Harry's eyes widened.

"What?! You're the one who has me up against a desk!" he shot back, surprise softening his argument. It was unexpected when Draco captured both of Harry's hands and pinned them to the desk, leaning in against the slight body ruthlessly. Draco brought his face in nearer and Harry started to quiver, possibly afraid, but also with something unidentified that surged through his blood.

"That's because you've been _teasing_ me," he murmured, warm breath traveling across light flesh. Harry went to speak, but then Draco moved, pressing his lower body against his stomach with his member hard and moist through his clothes. Gasping, Harry turned his face away so Malfoy wouldn't see the blush burning across his cheeks. "Understand now?"

Harry nodded jerkily. Draco smirked, tilting his head so he could ghost his lips over the junction where neck met jaw. The quivering continued to grow for Harry. "What are you going to do about it?"

"N-Nothing! I haven't done anything!" the bespectacled boy yelled, struggling against Draco by twisting his face to another side.

"Lies are terrible things," Draco tsked, releasing just one of Harry's hands, letting the boy curl away, "Why are you so dishonest? What's so awful about the truth?"

"There's no truth! What truth?!" Harry demanded, trying to use his only free hand to push Malfoy away. That hand was promptly seized and placed down Draco's unbuttoned pants. Harry had stiffened, mouth opening as he tried to take air into his lungs that were paralyzed in astonishment. His palm met with something long, thick, and warm. Closing his eyes in pure mortification, he cried out, trying to tug his hand back. The blond was unyielding. "S-Stop it! I haven't done anything to you! Please l-let go!" By now, even Harry's voice was shaking.

"I don't think so," Draco said, puffing out controlled breaths, "But I won't be the only one getting special attention tonight." The dark teen yelped when Draco plunged his other hand down the front of Harry's baggy pants. Adding insult to injury, Harry never noticed he had become as excited as the young man over him.

"W-Wait… Draco!" Harry panted as long, artisan fingers stroked him with deliberate sluggishness. Then, Draco moved Harry's hand rhythmically to the pumps he used on Harry. Gasping, the bespectacled one bent over, never before feeling someone else's hands on him… especially not in such a private place. It was embarrassing… but it felt so _good_! "T-Too slow, Draco!"

The blond laughed, dragging out his caresses, "A little impatient, aren't we?" Harry peered up, his only unoccupied hand bunching up in Draco's robe. Looking down at the flushed face with glasses all askew and those lips swelling must have been Malfoy's last straw. His speed instantly fast, Draco smashed together their lips like a drowning man who needed oxygen, and Harry was that oxygen. His tongue invaded Harry's mouth, trying to claim all of him in that one move.

Harry mewled, unable to take so much all at once. Draco's tongue, his taste mixing with Harry's. The feel of Draco's solid and balmy flesh burning its memory into Harry's hands. A soft, sweating palm sliding along his own length and making him all confused inside.

It was then that an invisible hourglass seemed to run out of sand. Harry bucked his hips, breaking apart from Draco, mouths connected by a thin trail of saliva. He moaned, voice high and melodious, coming and splattering Malfoy's hand in white, sticky fluids. The feel and sound was enough to cause Draco to squeeze Harry's hand, and finish with one last stroke.

Both were wet, sated, and now, incredibly tired. The blond spoke first, observing, "It appears our clothes are ruined and now we ourselves are all dirty…"

"And whose fault is that?!" Harry wheezed, slumping into Draco's strong torso.

"Still yours," was the answer as fingers pulled lightly at the messy dark hair. Harry grimaced and looked up. Draco was smiling down at him. A telltale shiver ran through the boy as he realized that smile could not mean anything clean. "But _I_ can fix that… I have the password to the Prefect baths."


End file.
